


Oceans Inbetween

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Identity Issues, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What not to do when you first encounter the unknown





	Oceans Inbetween

He woke up not knowing who he was. He could feel his eyes opening with painful accuracy. At first everything looked blurry. As if he was looking through foggy lenses. Once his vision cleared he looked around aimlessly. But all the while there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He couldn't remember his own name, or anything related to himself. It felt like he did not have an identity at all. As if he were a speck of dust floating in space. Weird....he knew what space was, could even imagine it clearly , but he couldn't remember his own name. It was a crushing feeling. A great and terrible fear seized his heart and weighed him down into the bed. It felt as though he couldn't escape it till he remembered who he was.


End file.
